


Sam and Tina find out

by HeronRainwater



Series: Blaine Stark 'verse [7]
Category: Glee, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, In which secrets are no longer secret, Oops, blaine anderson stark, blaine stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeronRainwater/pseuds/HeronRainwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam rolled his eyes, “Thor’s definitely the best. Look at him, he’s just smashing the lot of them to pieces with a freaking hammer. How badass is that?”<br/>“Mjolnir.”<br/>“Bless you.”</p><p>They were supposed to be studying, but then the Avengers started fighting cyborgs or whatever the hell they are and obviously they had to watch the news instead. Tina and Sam fight over their favourite and Blaine tries not to freak out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“God, what I’d do to have Captain America save my life,” Tina sighed, her eyes glued to the television screen.

Sam rolled his eyes, “Thor’s definitely the best. Look at him, he’s just smashing the lot of them to pieces with a freaking _hammer_. How badass is that?”

“Mjolnir.”

“Bless you.”

“No, Mjolnir,” Blaine repeated,  turning over the page in his notebook, “That’s the name of his hammer.”

“Oh,” Sam shrugged, “Whatever. Meow-near’s pretty cool-”

“ _Mjolnir_.”

“Eh, I’m close enough. But- hey, Iron Man!”

Blaine looked up from his history notes. “When did he get there?”

“Just now,” Tina said, waving a hand in his direction to shush him and turning up the volume.

“He’s awesome,” Sam grinned, “Like, second after Thor.”

“I don’t like him, he’s cocky,” Tina said.

“He’s amazing,” Blaine defended, “He built himself a suit out of scraps and got himself out of a hostage situation. He’s saved God knows how many people, he’s-”

“I know, I know, he just bugs me. He thinks everything’s about _him_ ”

“Look who’s talking,” Sam muttered.

“What was that?”

“Nothing, nothing.”

“Why’s it taking them so long to take out a couple of cyborgs?” Blaine furrowed his brow at the screen, trying to tune out the ridiculously animated commentary from the news anchors. “Nobody’s covering da- Iron Man, why hasn’t anybody got his back?”

“Iron Man doesn’t need back-up,” Sam dismissed, “He’s got it sorted.” Sure enough, Blaine watched as his dad deflected hit after hit as easily as swatting away flies.

“I’m bored of this now,” Tina said suddenly, “Shouldn’t we get back to studying?”

“After this,” Blaine insisted.

“They’re basically done now, the good’s bit’s over,” Sam sounded as disappointed as Blaine was relieved. Nevertheless, he held his breath until the last of the threat had been destroyed and the Avengers had disappeared as quickly as they’d arrived.

“I’m going to-” Blaine gestured in the direction of the kitchen, “Water, I’m gonna get some water.” He got to his feet and left the room without sparing either of his friends a glance. He filled a glass, set it down on the counter and rested his head against the cabinet door in resignation. Was it so  much to ask, just _one week_ without having to worry about seeing his father being shot at on live television? Apparently so.

Blaine clutched his glass in his left hand and ran his right through his hair, reluctantly re-joining Sam and Tina in the front room. “So, we should probably get back to-” He trailed off as he took in their expressions. “Uh, what?”

“Your phone was ringing,” Sam said, “And I answered it for you because it said it was your dad and-”

“You spoke to my dad?” Blaine gaped.

“Well, I- uh…” Sam looked to Blaine’s phone, which was awkwardly cradled in his hand, “I talked to Tony Stark. And I said I wasn’t you and he said to tell you to call back when you’d dealt with this and oh my God why was Tony Stark calling you?”

“Um…” Blaine licked his lips nervously, looking from Sam to Tina warily. “So… I guess there’s something I might have neglected to mention?”


	2. Tony has a knack for bad timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mr Stark,” Tina breathed, “If I may say so, sir, you’re like ten times more attractive in person.”
> 
> Tony drops by to check on his son. He didn't really factor in the possibility of other teenagers being in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for a follow-up to Sam and Tina finding out, so I did my best.

“Dad? What are you doing here?”

Tony Stark stared expectantly back at his son, fidgeting a little on the doorstep, “I thought I’d stop by, you know, see how you were and all that shit.”

“You came all the way here just to see how I am?”

“Well, you’re my son, I do care about you a _little_ bit. Are you gonna let me in?” Tony strolled into the house past Blaine.

“Wait, no, Dad, don’t-”

“Who the hell are you?” Blaine sighed, closed the door and nervously followed after his father. Sam and Tina stared open mouthed from him to Tony and back again.

“Blaine, Blaine he’s in your house.”

“Yes, Sam, he is.”

“You weren’t lying about him being your dad.”

“Of course I wasn’t.”

“Mr Stark,” Tina breathed, “If I may say so, sir, you’re like ten times more attractive in person.”

“Thanks,” Tony grinned, “But seriously, who the hell are you?”

“Dad, this is Sam and Tina,” Blaine introduced them reluctantly, “You spoke to Sam when you tried to call me after that thing with the cyborg and then you left me to explain everything.”

“Oh yeah,” Tony nodded, looking absently around the living room. “Well, you probably did a better job than I could.”

“It isn’t really the sort of thing you just drop on people though, is it?” Blaine raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Bombshells and shit aren’t really my forte,” Tony shrugged.

“Seriously? You don’t remember the ‘the truth is- I am Iron Man’ debacle of 2008?” Blaine pointed out.

“Maybe I just wasn’t feeling like indulging in any more drama after being repeatedly shot at,” Tony offered.

“Which was _awesome_ , by the way,” Sam interrupted, “You were so _cool_ , you just blew them up and you didn’t need back-up or anything-”

“I _am_ arguably the Avengers most valued member. And it’s only arguably because people insist on rooting for Mister All-American Hero-”

“Because he’s _beautiful_.”

“Tina, you can’t call Captain America ‘ _beautiful_ ’.”

“Why not, Sam? Show me the rule that says I can’t.”

“ _Iron Man_ is in the same room as you and you’re obsessing over Captain America? Iron man gets bonus points because he’s awesome and he flew into that wormhole and he’s _our best friend’s dad_ , remember?”

“So if Captain America was secretly Blaine’s dad, he’d be who we’re swearing loyalty to?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Tina, Captain America was frozen for seventy years; he was only recovered from the ice in 2011, so even if he _had_ got busy straight away, Blaine would be like a year old and we wouldn’t be friends with a baby because that would be _weird_ -”

“Are they always like this?” Tony muttered.

“Pretty much,” Blaine admitted.

“Your friends are weird.”

“Yeah.”

“Is there any alcohol in this house?”

“Carver’s liquor cabinet.”

“If your friends are staying while I’m here, I’m gonna need to break into that cabinet, kid.”

 


End file.
